Picture perfect
by HeiKitsune
Summary: At a noble party the retired child of war Link can't seem to take his camera or eyes off a sweet pink wearing noble. Maybe with a little push from an old friend and the threat of a kidnapping, he can get more then a perfect shot of her. Commission for dconthedancefloor on Tumblr. Tags: Romance, sex


**I do own any Zelda or Mario characters.**

 **Once again this was a commission from dconthedancefloor on Tumblr. Check out their work if you like good art or want to see more Link X Peach stuff.**

 **Summary: At a noble party the retired child of war Link can't seem to take his camera or eyes off a sweet pink wearing noble. Maybe with a little push from an old friend and the threat of a kidnapping, he can get more then a perfect shot of her. Commission for dconthedancefloor. Tags: Romance, sex**

* * *

Picture perfect

The rhythmic shutter of the high def camera lens can be heard over the chattering nobles and the quite serene violin music playing in the massive hotel lobby. It clicked and hummed music to the young Hylian's long elf like ears. His blonde hair bouncing with every turn of his head as he tired to get the perfect shot for this evening's event. His striking deep blue eyes are sharp like a hunter as he scouted out his next piece.

He looked out of place from the rich well-dressed people in suits, dresses and ties, with his dark brown trench, black jeans and dark green shirt. He looked more like a foolish artist then a well-dressed youth of power and respect. Yet not that any of his appearance mattered as he was too focused on his picture taking.

The young seventeen-year-old is a master at his craft of capturing the world.

"Who let that in here?"

Well to other's he is nothing but a bother.

To the many stuck up nobles, ranging from the standard long ear stuffed shirt Hylian nobles to the anthroponotic animal of the layat system, care nothing for Link and his picture taking.

The hotel lobby in the mushroom kingdom is decorated in a grandiose white and pink. Streamers and banners with noble symbol of a red and white mushroom hung in the rafters. A mix of humans and Small toad waiters waddled around serving drinks to stuffed shirts and making sure the guest were all accompted. Although not all are happy with the guest as three nobles grumbled at each other.

"Honestly, I thought the Hylians were more…. clean then that rag."

"Must be someone's dog."

"Yes. And like a dog, he is a loyal, and good friend."

The three nobles stiffened at the deep dark voice that seemed miles about them. And the thunderous shadow that loomed over them. The shadow belonged to a man well over six feet tall. A hulking beast of a dark-skinned man with flaming red head done in royal regal corn rolls. His suit can barely content the muscles under it.

Ganondorf growled down at the rich socialites.

"And I would be very…. remised if I heard someone bad talking my friend…"

The large man left the threat in the air behind snarling teeth.

Not that the noblemen needed any more encouragement to run away.

"As tactless as that was, I still wish you would have let me have a go at them." The regal voice of Zelda made the desert king turn to met her. The queen of Hyrule looked beautiful in her white dress. Her long brunette hair done up in royal ponytail.

"There wouldn't be a need for that if you left well enough alone." Ganon crossed his arms with a scowl at the woman.

"And would you have preferred him sulking in those woods?" Zelda sighed as she looked at Link. The Hylian thumbing through his camera screen to admire his pictures. "He needs to get out more."

"And you need to stop trying to atone for your father's sins Zelda." There was a hint of softness the booming voice of the gaint man. Looking at the younger woman whose eyes turned hard with hatred as she is reminded of her foolish late father.

"My _people's_ sins Ganon. It was not just my father who indorsed that vile 'Heroes of Hyrule' program." Zelda's blue eyes burned with sympathy and rage as she remembered how the hundred-year long war between demons and humans that end seven years ago.

"Hm. To have children fight on the front lines at such a young age." The desert king shook his head. Remembering the army of young boys and girls wielding weapons and magic beyond them. Their eyes gone of innocent and filled with murder.

Even for the great desert king, who has seen actual hell, such a thing shakes him to his core. "We Gerudo train our children in combat but only as last resort tool and self-defense…."

"But what my farther, what we Hylian's did was disgusting. Turning children into killers." Zelda nearly spat at that. Even though her eyes are filled with hate, the sadness of remembering a young boy at ten years old covered in blood and scars as he came for each battle.

"The things he was forced do to all those years ago…."

"Still." Ganon sighed somberly as he spoke an undeniable truth. "Do you or anyone else think that anyone but Link could have ended that war?"

Looking at the swordsman, it is hard to believe he is the same Blue-Eyed Beast that single handed slayed armies of demons, beheaded men far stronger then him. And killed the great demon king by himself.

All she can see now is a smiling young man. Who wanted nothing more then to peacefully enjoy his hobbies.

"…No. No, I cannot." Zelda sighed with larger man.

"Enough of this talk." The desert king rumbled. "I know your eyes have been glued to the desert table."

A small smirk appeared on the queen's face. She can always count on Ganon to lighten the mood. Even when he doesn't want to.

"Our craving for cheesecake will be our undoing. Come." Zelda announced with her head held high. "Let us raid the Mushroom kingdoms sweet supply. Ah. And your carrying all of my plates."

"And what of mine…." Ganon mumbled as he reluctantly fallowed the woman.

-OOO-

Link's camera clicked and shuttered at every picture he took of the many socialist of the party. Yet as quick and precise he was, his long ears twitched at the sound of a bubbly and sweet giggle.

Swiftly his camera swung to capture the sweet pink fairy that floated around the room. Her pink sleeveless dress flowed and danced behind her with its long ankle length back. But the front was short to bear her long slender and delicate legs. Her pumps made her petite size stand a little taller among the group of men that are sucked in by her angelic smile on her sweet pink color lips.

The gentle fairy's flowing blonde hair waved against her back and framed her beautiful heart shaped face. Her bright blue eyes sparkled as she laughed at whatever the woman in front her was saying. Not that Link cared. Whenever queen Peach seemed to just be around he would always gain tunnel vision. Homing in on her and her alone in the room.

The young Hylian's camera clicked and clicked as he took pictures of the cheerful sprite. Capturing her smile. Her grace. Her laugh. Link nearly clicked his camera over one hundred times before he looked back through them on the screen on his tool.

A rare small smile reached the stoic Hylian's face. Looking through the images he took, he couldn't help but grin at how different they are. Peach lit up anything she was around. Warming the room with her very kindness. While he stuck fear in those who knew him. And confused those who don't.

"Still using that dusty old thing."

The soft laugh of a woman made Link jump and nearly drop his camera in shock.

Turning Link saw another blonde beauty is standing behind him. However, this woman is a head taller then him without her red heels and looked a lot more intimidating in her black suit and tie. Her blond hair tied in long pony tail and the coolness of her eyes gave her a fierce glare and the beauty mark under her lips give the woman a deadly beauty.

But Link only smiled and nodded happily at her.

Samus smiled at her old partner as well. "You seem to be doing well."

Link gave a small grunt in response to her. Which she answered with a tiny smile. "I am fine. You just video called me yesterday."

The younger blonde waved her off as he took another picture. To which Samus let out a light laugh.

Their relationship has always been a strange one. And it was more then the fact she can understand Link just fine with out the mute hero signing at her. Even though Samus is older than Link by nine years, she's always feels so small around him. Like a sweet little sister, he can spoil. Time after time he always make's sure she's safe and sound. He even video calls her whenever she's on her missions.

If Samus ever had an older brother, it would have to be Link.

"Hm?" And just like a younger sister, Samus always takes to time to tease her sibling. A grin creeping on her face as she caught of glimpse of what Link was taking a picture of this time.

"You know." Samus taunted. "You could just go and say hello to her instead of take pictures of her like a creep."

There was sudden twitch and halt in Link's movement. Even with his face still glued to his camera, Samus can still see his embarrassment form his blistering red ears.

Samus sighed, with a hand on her hips and smirk on her lips, "You've been crushing on Peach ever since you met her ten years ago. You're never going to get anywhere if you don't do anything."

Link let out an aggravated growl but ignored his friend and went back to taking pictures. Grunting at her with a question of just what she was doing here.

Samus sighed but answered non the less. It had something to do with his crush anyway. "Well. Your little princess there is still being targeted by Wario. A group of mercs hired me as an extra pair of eyes and muscle."

Link made a small pause in his picture taking but Samus could tell that he stiffen up. Her sensitive ears heard a small clink of metal under his coat. Not surprised that the old hero is always armed and ready.

'I bet he has those new arm guards I sent him.' Samus thought before she continued.

"It's been quiet. But Wario has been getting desperate in getting Peach's kingdom. Have you seen anything?"

Link casually handed her his camera. His sharp eyes still on the crowd as Samus flipped through the images on her finger. Every single last one of them should be considered a bad shot since they pictures of hands, the back of necks, shoes, and even necklaces. But on all those images were one thing.

An upside W.

'I wonder if he's showing off again.' Samus thought with roll of her eyes as she flipped through the images.

"Mind if I send these to my team?" Samus asked even though she already knew the answer. Link gave a dismissive wave of his hand as the go ahead.

Form her bracelet, a holographic computer screen appeared as Samus took out a thin usb cord form it.

"I am so getting you a better camera for your birthday." The bounty hunter teased as she download the files and sent them out to her allies.

Giving the camera back to Link, she watched him return to taking pictures of the peppy pink princess.

With another smirk she threw him off his groove, "You know. I bet she remembers that cute little boy that saved her life all those years ago."

Once again there was a pause Link's movements as his finger hovered over the button. His face lighting up in a blush.

"You can kill an army of demons and monsters, but confessing is what scares you…. Look." Samus turned her icy blues eyes to Link. "What happened in the past doesn't defined you. You taught me that. Try fallowing you own advice yeah?"

Link didn't say anything, but the small but subtle lowering of his camera showed her words had hit their mark.

"And trust me." Samus teased again. "Peach isn't going to care that you had to actually tear a demon's throat out with your bear teeth. She might find that as a turn on."

"Samus!" A blue, anthropomorphic fox woman dressed in similarly to Samus, stormed up to them. Her eyes more than a little annoyed.

"What are you doing here? You should be at your post."

Oddly enough Samus quietly nodded and walked back to her post. The blue fox eyeing the bounty hunter cautiously as she pasted. She sighed in aggravation with her fingers on her temple.

"Ugh…Why did Fox hire that weirdo…"

Link watched the fox woman walk after Samus with tiny chuckle. His friends is always such an odd one.

Still he wasn't going to stop her as he wanted to get better lighting for more pictures he started to walk and look at his camera. Yet his mind wasn't really in his picture taking. Samus's words bounced around in his head.

As they are true in every way. His past still haunts him. Even with all the good things he did, he lost a lot. More then just his family, Link still feels like the monster back then he needed to be to save himself and others.

The Hylian was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the bouncy blonde hair in pink in front of him. And nor did she as she bumped into him in cute but stunned squeak. Her drink leaving her hand as she fell.

"Ah?" And yet she didn't hit the ground as she fell. If anything, she felt safe and warm as Link's inhuman speed had not only caught her in his arm. But had also caught her drink with his other hand without even spilling a drop.

"Oh my~." Peach held her mouth in surprise at Link's skill.

And Link's face is blistering red in embarrassment and anger at his old instinct acting up.

"Thank you so much. But um…" Peach's face turned a little pink as she is held in the arms of the young man. "C-Could you put me down?"

Link turned even more red as he placed the young woman back on her feet. And handing her drink back. Link was about to just turn and leave; and maybe bury his head in the ground in embarrassment. When Peach made grab for his shoulder.

"Oh! Your Link, aren't you?" The queen beamed. "Samus and Zelda has told me a lot about you."

If Link wasn't mute he would sling every curse possible at the two women in his life.

"Please." Peach's big blue eyes begged. "Won't you chat with me for a while?"

Link sadly couldn't resist those big blue eyes.

-OOO-

Peach giggled behind her hand at Link's bashful smile.

"Oh, you are so sweet. And these pictures are amazing." Peach and link had taken their conversation to a table far away from the crowd.

The queen of the mushroom kingdom had nearly talked the young Hylian's ear off about how good of a photographer he is. And poor Link could only blush at the constant complements. She didn't mind him not speaking much or signing. Although it didn't take much knowledge to know how bashful Link looked.

"I've said this once and I'll say it again. You are a master of your craft Link." The queen looked through each picture with an impressed gaze. Each one capturing the life of his subject in every motion.

Link tired his best to hold his embarrassment of his crush looking through his photos. As expected, Peach is kind hearted and sweet as she spoke to Link.

"I honestly wish I could take pictures like that…." An uncharacteristic smile graced the bubbly nobles face. The solemn grin as she looked out to the mingling crowd of nobles and royalty.

"I wish….to do more than delegate and advise my people. During the war, and even now, I feel…as I was trapped. I couldn't go out and fight like everyone else because of my 'precious nobility'. This crown can only do so much with all the politics weighing it down."

A grim, utterly un characteristic smile, formed on the normally bubbly and upbeat woman. "Even who I marry is decide by it…."

The weight of the young Hylians hand on her own, made Peach turn a shade of pink. The kind and sweet touch of his finger tips on hers, accompanied by the sincere smile.

Peach let a little bit of pink dust up her cheeks at the gentle expression on Link's face. Zelda had told her that the young hero is rather hard to read, and yet so far, he's been like an open book to her. His eyes showing nothing but kindness and care even though he didn't speak a word.

Before Link could even move his other hand to speak, Peach place her hand on his. Her smile heavenly as she spoke. "Thank you. You really do remind me of this boy I met a long time ago."

Link's face lit up in a blaze. He looked like a freshly caught magikarp with his mouth opening and closing in shock.

"Oh. If you'll excuse me, I need to go freshen up a bit." Peach said as she stood up from her seat to go to the bathroom. Link watched for a moment before slumping in his seat in tired and held in sigh of relief. His nerves have bad talking to the woman he has a massive crush on and they haven't been getting any better.

Still there is a wistful smile on his face. Maybe if things go well tonight he could actually confess.

As the young blonde rested in his seat, he eyes noticed multiple large men going into the bath room that peach went into. All the same men that belonged to Wario's gang.

Link bolted up right in his seat and tried to find Samus, so he could warn her. But he found the blond bounty hunter drinking at the bar with Ganon and Zelda. Link looked ready to throw his camera at her, until the blonde turned to look at him and wink knowingly.

Link's eye twitched. Knowing the blonde woman's crazy and moronic plan to hook him up with his crush.

He snapped his head at the men. Then at Samus. Until he quickly flipped Samus his middle finger and dashed though closing door of the bathroom.

-OOO-

"Ok Peach. Just cool off. You can do this." The noble woman sighed as she looked herself in the mirror. Her face utterly red with shame form the thoughts running through head.

"He's just a nice, seventeen-year-old Hylian boy. That same boy that saved your life all those years ago. Nothing to worry about." Peach smiled to herself with a proud nod.

"And he's gotten so hhhoottt…." And all the pride was melted away form the blush on her cheek growing brighter.

Ture to her words, Peach easily figured out Link was the same boy that saved her life long ago. Both form Samus and Zelda telling her and form the fact there aren't many men like Link around. While she didn't' harbor any real feelings back when he was ten, it is now as she sees him as a man, tall and handsome that she's having a very hard time controlling herself. And the spark of love hit her like a truck.

"I should just get him alone and tell him. Being around all these people isn't helping." Peach moaned listlessly. "That's if Fox and his gang will let me. Honestly, that old mushroom Toadsworth didn't have to hire mercenaries. Still at least Samus is here. Maybe she can help…."

With a renewed vigor, the queen turned to get back to the stoic Hylian. Only to be met with at least ten large men. Many of them wearing clothes that make them blend in with the crowd. Form fancy suits, to even one of the cooks.

"Excuse me. But you do know this is the ladies room?" Peach asked.

"Mr. Wario is getting tired of waiting your highness. And asking." Of the men glared with a dark smile.

And Peach puffed out her cheeks in annoyance "And I told that fat warlord that he will not have my kingdom! Nothing is going to make me yes so you all should just run along and tell him I said that."

"You must have not heard us lady." The man in front stepped forward to grab the queen. "The boss-hugk!?"

The man was put on his knees by a swift and sharp kick to his groin by Peach. With a hiss of pain and eye s brimming with tears he looked up to the queen in rage. Yet the only thing he cloud see is Peach's kind sweet smile.

And her stun gun. Pointed right up his nose.

"GAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

In a fury of sparks and light the thug was shocked for a full minute before slumping to the ground in a painful groan.

"Now then…" Peach held the stun gun to her face with that same sickly kind smile. "Go tell Wario that I. Am not. Giving him. Anything."

One of the men pulled out a gun with the barrel pointed at the queen toadstool. "And the boss said he was done asking. Your highness."

"Well…that's a…rather tough proposal to put down…." Peach took small step back into wall behind her in worry as the men took a dangerous sept forward. Their lips turned up in deadly grins.

However, a shadow dropped down form the ceiling between Peach and the gang of thugs.

"Link?" the queen blinked in surprised as the young Hylian appeared form the shadows of the ceiling. Glaring and growling at the group of men. Even bearing his teeth at the men as he pushed Peach behind him.

"Who the hell are you!? Get out of here punk!" The thug with the gun roared but Link didn't even flinch.

He threw his hand in warning for the men to leave. But they didn't even care.

"Your funeral brat!" The man shouted as he fired his weapon.

But to everyone's shock the bullet missed. Not because of the man's aim. But because of how fast Link dodged. The shot hitting the wall behind him.

"Wha-Guh!?" Before the man could even react, Link was a blur and in the man defenses. The young warriors' fist slammed into the thug's stomach. Link moved like lighting and unleashed a fury of blows. A powerful palm strike to the chin while Link's body spun to grab the thug's arm to break it with his fist to the man's elbow. Making him drop his gun for Link to grab and whip him in the for head with. Just before he easily dismantled the weapon.

All this happened in a flash as all the thugs blinked and missed the whole action. All they could see now is Link standing over the beaten man.

"Get em!" The brutes shouted as the rushed Link taking out electric batons, pipes and one of the took out a beam sowrd. The green board sowrd cackled with energy.

Yet none of that slowed Link down. If anything, Link seemed to get faster as he expertly and stylishly dispatched the group of gangsters. Ducking under one the swing of one baton, Link came soaring up with a blinding upper cut fallowed by a kick that sent the man flying through the air and into two more men. As they crashed into the wall, another man came for the side to slam his baton on Link's head.

"What the-gak!?" Only for the baton to meet Link's arm and hitting metal. The Samus's gift hidden in his clothes doing its job, while Link's fist met the man's throat. The jab made him stumble while Link's grabbed his arm to slam him on his back. With a twist Link snapped the man's arm before side stepping a quick swing form the beam sowrd.

The guff man swung and slashed his sowrd with deadly precision. He had thought he gotten the chance to get a good hit in as Link spun and reached behind his coat for something. However, what the young warrior brought out only made the men worry.

"Hm!" The short dagger that Link pulled from under his coat grew into a long black board sowrd that crossed with the energy blade. One of its edge's hummed a dark green as it sparked against the energy weapon.

"How the hell!?" The thug shouted as Link pushed him back and did more then parry the blade. Swinging his sowrd up with one hand Link slashed right through the weapon. Shutting it off. But before the man could even react, his nose was crushed by the butt end of the Link's sowrd and kicked into the stall. Shattering the door and the toilet seat he landed on.

The fight got worse for the men as they were flung and thrown around like rag dolls as they tired to get a single hit on Link. But they are ether counter by a fist and a kick or disabled and then knocked out by his sword.

"Argh!?" Another grunt flew through the and landed on the ground with a thud and broken hand. With a groan he tired to stand up.

"Ack!? What the-!?" But as he tried to stand up, a heel stomped on his back and kept him on the ground. He glanced up to see Queen Peach smiling. And wielding a golf club. At his head. A five iron to be exact. A rather good choice.

It didn't take long for the man to understand his current problem. He rapidly shook his head to oppose the queen's plan. Only for her to slowly nod her head and rear her club back. Her sweet smile never leaving her face.

With loud CRACK, the man was sent flying into a stall with another man currently sitting on the broken toilet. Just as unconscious as his partner.

"Hmph! That will teach you." Peach put the club on her shoulder with a satisfied huff. However, she quickly ducked as three out cold bodies of Wario's men came soaring at her. The hit the wall, cracking it, and fell to the ground. She looked back at Link and couldn't help but me taken in by his motions.

While Peach is no real fighter, she can truly appreciate the swift, graceful movement of Link's skills. He would spin and flip like skilled gymnast. Yet when he attacked that grace turned to savagery. His blade, while not cutting skin, would slash at the thugs very will to fight. Link's face while calm and posed, held a fury that would scorch heaven itself. His eyes blazed with every attack.

And the men would freeze up like a tiny animal facing a wild beast.

"Mm~" And it also helps that Link looks damn sexy as he fought. In Peach's own words.

The proud queen watched as sweat dripped off Link's brow. His muscle flexed and tighten with every movement. And that look in his eye made her legs shake and groin ache.

Still the fight raged on as Link was going easy on the men and not killing them. But many are left out cold or with broken limbs.

"Fuck!" And man exclaimed as his face was smashed in by a powerful round house. The swing foot sent him spinning into the bathroom door. His comrades soon joined him as they were flung through the air and land in a crumpled heap next to him.

"Ugh shit…what's with this kid…"

"He some kind of demon…?"

As the men questioned this, Link twirled his blade in a taunt and warning at the men to end their attack. And as he did, his necklace slipped out from under his shirt. A sliver chain that held a wolf's snarling head. There as a dark, blue glow that seemed to emitted form it as it stared down the men.

"Wai-w-w-w-wait…." One of the men pointed a frighten and shaky finger at Link's charm. "I-Is that- "

"Holy fuck! It's the god damn blue-eyed beast!"

"Fuck this shit!"

"NONONONONONO!"

"By the gods not like this!"

Comically the men all lost their composure and ran to the locked bathroom door. Crawling and screaming in terror.

As Link watched them with deadpanned and tired expression.

"Fucking hell man! Let's us out!"

"I am trying! I am fucking trying!"

"He's going to bloody devour us!"

"It's a pull door! A DAMN PULL!"

The men suddenly all rushed out of the bath with tears in their eyes and sacring a poor young woman to death as she tired to open it herself.

Peering inside the woman let out a gasp of shock.

Seeing the empty bathroom utterly destroyed.

-OOO-

"I am really gald that I remembered that back door in that bathroom."

Peach's voice joyfully popped through the sound of the running water in her shower.

"…."

While Link was utterly nervous. Even though he just fought off serval heavily armed men, the young war hero tired his best to keep to himself in the glamour pink and white room.

Peach had found on of the many secret exits that was hidden in the bath room that lead them into the lobby and right to her room of her hotel on the top floor.

"la~la~La~…"

Link really wished Peach would stop singing. It only made him all the more jittery.

"Ah that's so much better…."

Link didn't want to turn around. Well Link's upper head didn't want him to turn around. His lower head was about sprung form his pants and assault the poor noble.

"Why are you still in those clothes? We have to make sure didn't get hurt in that fight."

Link's face lite up while his lower half grew three times in size the image of Peach, lightly wet for her shower, and in a towel. A towel that, while very tight, hugged her the curves of her petite full figure. The water dripping off her freshly washed hair as the scent of strawberries ran through Link's nose. The swell of her perky hand filling breast made the hearo swallow hard. And the her long, bared toned legs forced him to cross his legs.

The damned woman is torturing him.

It didn't help that she looked unnecessarily cute with her pouty face and hand on her hips.

'Aww…he's so cute~' Peach smiled knowingly at Link's nervous reactions. After having her life saved again by the man she has fallen love with, she planned on getting something out of tonight. Licking her lips like predator, the seductive queen made her move.

"Come on!" Peach glared at Link as she started to try and disrobe him. Grabbing his coat to playfuly try and get it off of Link. Much to his embarrassment as Peach was rather enjoying herself.

Finally, Link gave up, pushing the woman off of him with red face, and started to take off his clothes. While Peach looked on in excitement at each piece of cloth left his body. Although she did notice steel arm guards, that had hidden blades underneath them and black steel mesh shirt. It is proof that, even after all theses years, Link is still a warrior through and through.

Not that it matter as Peach was practically drooling as she took in the young Hylian's muscular form. His body is defined and toned for being a swordsman. His upper chest is strong while his stomach is ridged with steely abs. Scars traced his body which only made Peach cross her own legs to hide the eagerness of her sex.

"W-Well…" Peach said while she reached out to examine him. Feeling his chest and tracing the scar form his shoulder to his stomach. Her bright blue eyes looking deep into Link's. Both their breath getting faster as she leaned up closer.

Her pink lips prating as she whispered in husky daze, "You…look just…fine."

Their lips meet in a, at first sweet chaste kiss, that turned into a feverous pecking as Peach pushed Link on the bed. Link not stopping her as he wrapped his arms around her as he fell back. Peach taking most of the control with her tongue diving and twirling around Link's.

"Hee hee…" Peach purred as her lips nip at Link's long ears. The young man groaning a delight as the queen's lips tickled the elfish ears. Her finger's snaking down his body. Tickling his strong muscles before reach to her true prize.

There was a whimper behind her lips as she fished out Link's aching cock. A proud, wide beast of ten full inches. Long hefty veins cross the flesh like a tree and the fat head is leaking its pre-jizz. The sight and feel of the hot shaft throbbing in her hands made Peach growl in excitement.

With a sly smirk, Peach keep giving sweet but heavy kisses down Link's body. Marking him her lips stick as she made her way down his scars. While her hand steadily pumped his shaft up and down. Leaving light pink hickeys form his chest to the bases of his throbbing cock. Link's face being set a flame form his virginity about to be taken.

Trying his best to keep a cool head form Peach's loving but seductive caress.

"Oh, you a big boy, aren't you?" Peach giggled as she gripped the hefty member in her hand. Teasing the shaft with her finger rubbing round the thick head before she brought her tongue out to lick the side of the husky cock. Dragging her tongue up and down the sides with eye keeping lock on Link's cute blushing face.

The slutty queen wiggling her tight butt in playful nature as she has the world's most powerful warrior, blushing like a child. Link tired his best to hold back his mewls and groans of bless when she took the head of his cock in her mouth. Her blonde head slowly bobbing up and down. Her tongue slurping and drooling around as she moaned at musk of that hit her nose. The queen gagged a little as the large dick hit her throat even though she only had half of it in her mouth.

With a delightful pop, Peach pulled Link out her mouth. Her hand still jerking the veiny dick as she purred.

"You're really hard, aren't you? You must be so pent up." Peach smiled as she sunk her hands to fondling the young man's sack. Her fingers feeling the jizz in the weighty sperm pouch swim around.

"Well don't worry." Peach purred with a wink. "I am going suck all that sweet little cum out of you~."

Peach opened her mouth wide and swallowed the young Hylian's cock whole. In one big gulp, with her neck bulging out, Peach hard taken the thick ten-inch cock down her gullet without gagging. It's an impressive feat that has Link nearly tearing the sheets as the queen's neck squeezed and choked his cock. With the queen making good on her promise as she started to throw her head back a froth on Links cock.

"Mmph! Mmm! Mmph! " Peach was relentless in her attack on the young man. She held his cock in her neck for a while as she let her self-choke a little to massaged the length. Her tongue playing with the head and pulsating veins before she started moving her head up and down. It was slow at first, her deep throating of Link's dick. But it quickly went wild as she threw her head rapidly up and down. Her blonde hair bouncing with her movements.

Link grunted with the bucking of his hips. His release nearing as the blonde succubus tried to draw his cum straight from his testicles. Her mouth like a vacuum as she slobbered and spat all over the fat organ the way a hungry slut would. Yet there was still the sense of delicateness and nobility with the youthful blonde elegantly holding her back her hair while she likes her pink finger out. Even though she is humming along the cock of a man six years her junior, she did with that same pose and grace she is born with.

"Argh!" With a sharp grunt Link shot up from the bed and held Peach down on his cock as he unleashed a heavy, and steady stream of jizz. It was like a fire hydrant with the mount of cum that fired form Link's cock yet Peach happily swallowed all of it. Heavy, slutty gulps bounced off the walls of the queen lovely room as Link dutifully poured his load first load down her throat.

With a sigh Link relaxed his grip as his orgasm tapped off. Yet Peach didn't stop her swallowing as a little bit a white spunk trickled down the side of her sealed lips.

"Mmm~ " With her finger Peach, wiped the dab of spunk form her chin and licked it off her finger. "Yummy~."

Link didn't know if his current nose bleed was form Peach or his brain snapping form too much teasing. Either way, Link is ready to go on the offensive.

"Eep!?" Peach gasped as she was grabbed by her shoulders.

With a near feral growl Link pulled Peach into a searing kiss. Shocking the sultry blonde as his tongue dove into her mouth and she was pushed on her shoulders. Her legs spread wide in the air as Link pulled back from the mind-numbing kiss. Leaving the queen panting as he turned the tables on her.

"Ohh…~" Peach moaned as Link attacked her legs with his mouth. The young warrior is a little rougher then the queen with him nipping a biting more. Like a wolf playfuly nipping its mate, Link let his teeth sink in a little in Peach's inner thigh as he made his travels down her to the blonde fluff of her pubes. Where his tongue dived right into Peach's gasping pussy.

"A-Ah~ Wait!" Peach panted as Link devoured her muff. His tongue swirling and darting inside her walls with the tip of his teeth very lightly grazing her clit. "Your-too-Ngh~ Fast! Ahn~ !"

Although she says that, her body is on fire as Link stirred up her insides with his tongue alone. Her pussy contracting as her own orgasm started to reach its peak faster than she thought.

'Is-is he really a vrgi-Ah!' Peach's mind with white as her pussy explode form her lust spraying it right in Link's face. Who merely lick it off and stood over her. Her orgasm not even slowing the swordsmen down as leaned over her with his cock ready to pierce the panting royal.

Link pieced her drenched slit with one swift thrust. Both lover's throwing their heads back form the sensation of being connected. Link's burly cock sliding right in at the prefect spot in Peach's cooch, while the noble woman's muff hugged the member snug and warm. The feeling was marvelous for the former virgin, yet he wasn't going to let the queen rest yet.

He was going to show her the beast in his nick name.

Not the Peach stopped him with arms around his neck as he rutted inside her. His hips a blur as her glowered and grunted at the older woman. Ramming her cunt like man possessed, Link held nothing back. Every slammed into Peach made her squeal in euphoria while every pull made her moan in bless. While there is roughness, in the inexperienced thrusting, Link made up for it in vigor in speed.

With short and loud roar, Link pushed himself as deep as he could in the queen. His torrent of sweltering punk rocketed out of his cock. Filling the noble woman's list in the first two pumps. The rest overloaded Peach as she came second time. While not as messy as before, link made up with that with his own gooey discharge, her body still locked up and witched as if she was hit by lighting.

As Peach ran through her latest orgasm, Link kept pumping his seed in her. Long with kissing her gasping face. The hero's hips jerking with every thick shot of cum for a full minute. When he was finally done with his endless stream, he pulled his twitching cock out. Firing a few more spurts of cum over Peach. Spraying her face and firm breast in white as if he was marking her.

"Ah…so much~ ." Peach moaned licking the jizz form her cheek. Impressed by the amount of cum her lover has discharged.

"Hmm~…" Yet Link didn't slow down. He grew a rather sadistic smile on his face. Growling as Peach felt that his cock is still hard and ready. And while she was sweating and panting, Link barely even looked tired.

'I…Think I may be a little in over my head…' Yet she think's that with a smile and a hungry lick of her lips.

Link lifted horny queen like she weighed nothing placed her on knees on the bed. Her small tight ass pointed in the air as she giggled at Link's playfulness. She even wiggled her butt to taunt him just before he pounced on her and slammed his cock back home into Peach's warm wet muff.

"Ah I love you. I love you and your cock Link!" Peach yelled in depraved lust as her crawled at the sheets as her as her cunt is pounded just as hard, if not harder than before. "Ruin me! Take my royal pussy and make it yours! "

Link happily obliged. Getting a tight grip on her butt, the blue-eyed Beast railed into Peach like wild animal. His cock raging inside the woman as he suck on her neck. Digging his hands in her ass as he claimed her sweet cunt.

Link's shy nature burned away. His eyes glowing into a dangerous wolf. Growling and snarling over Peach. Calming her like a bitch in heat while she willingly let him. Eagerly wiggling her butt out to him, clenching her the sheets for dear life as she is pounded into sexual madness. Her eyes rolling up as two orgasms hit her back to back. The first one made her cunt choke Link's cock while the second colored the sheets below them in sputtering shower.

"Haa!" With wild yell Link hilted himself back inside Peach as she snapped her back like a bow. Both of the cumming at the same time. Losing themselves to the pleasure as Link fired his viral spunk as deep as he could, and Peach milked him for all he was worth.

Peach drop on her face. Panting and gasping for air.

"W-Wow…." She sighed and purred as she felt Link leave light kisses on her neck. She squeaked as she felt her lover's still harden cock poke at her.

"Y-You're not going to let me sleep, are you?" Peach Mewled as she only answer she got was her body being flipped over and Link restarting his masterful fucking. Kissing his queen on the lips as the night went on.

-OOO-

The sun was coming up as Samus took another sip of her wine. Most of the people had left the party leaving only her, Ganon, who is at the bar with her, and-

"He just stays in that stupid forest all day!" Zelda cried to the tall bottle of wine that she thought was Ganon. "It's my fault isn't! I didn't hug enough right!?"

A very drunk queen of Hyrule.

"Dose she get like this often?" The bounty hunter as the desert king as she watched Zelda complain to a very large bottle of Yelssian wine.

Ganon, with own cup, sighed. "No. Normally she's more violent…."

"SAMUS!"

The bounty hunter winced as she heard her name. Her blue fox team mate was barreling her down with a furious glare.

"Where the hell is the queen!?" Krystal growled. To which Samus responded with her normal silence. "Your were meant to watch her and- "

"Oh, Link you're so sweet~"

The bubbly kind voice of the woman in question made the enraged fox woman turn to see Peach walking through the lobby with her arms around Link. She was positively beaming while Link looked a little flustered. A bashful smile on his face as she praised him.

"Your highness?" The fox woman blinked with a rise eyebrow.

"Hello Krystal!" Peach beamed. "Oh, Zelda!"

Peach smiled as she leaned on the taller young man's shoulder. "Can I borrow Link here for a few months or so? We hit it rather well and I was wonder if it was ok to have stay with me for a while?"

"Ha! For a few months!? Marry that sad mopey guy for all I care!" Zelda whined. "Just make that damn fur ball happy before I- "

"Alright that's enough form you." Ganon sighed as he picked Zelda up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Wee! Are we going to take me to your dungeon? You naughty boy ~."

"Quite." Ganon growled. Resisting the urge to do just that.

"Ah Samus." Peach said. "Didn't you get that picture I sent that told you where I was? I am sorry if it didn't get to you."

Samus, raised her brow, as the happy couple flirted with each other, opened up her communication to look at the photo Peach had sent.

A deadly smile came up to her lips. With a single caption, Samus could fix Peach's Wario problem.

"Hey. Krystal." The bounty said to the fox woman.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Think you can hack into Wario's phone?"

-OOO-

The warlord Wario, swirled his wine glass as he looked out to his kingdom. It is a vearalou grand place fill with a dense forest and a grand mountain. But for a greedy man like him it wasn't enough. His gold trimmed suit is testament to his greed.

"Once my boys return with Peach, I'll have her sign that damn treaty and-hm?" The potbellied tyrant had his phone vibrate. Thinking it was an update on his men's mission, he opened it. Only to turn both pale and red.

The image, along with the caption, 'She's mine now. Come and get her if you have a death wish', was the woman in question.

Peach was utterly naked and looked like a down right whore with her body covered in jizz. Form her hair, face, mouth, and the un godly amount leaking form her gapping muff, Peach looked like she was bathed in it. Even with her face being hidden behind her hand Wario knew it was her. But while that made him blush what made him turn utterly pale with fear her lover in the image.

The blonde hair young man hugging her form behind and biting at her ear, was non-other the Blue-eyed Beast. The same man that nearly killed him.

Twenty times.

"…"

For a while Wario looked at the image. Until he close his phone. And took a nice long sip of his wine.

"Yup. Not fucking worth it."


End file.
